Smash Mind
by Ultiman92
Summary: What do Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser, the Wire Frames, and Sandbag think about? Enter the minds of the NPCs and find out.
1. Master Hand

Author: Hello everyone! Here's my first Smash Bros fic!

Link: Hello everybody.

Author: (jumps out of seat) Ahh!!! Where'd you come from?

Link: Well, Shadow's still in the hospital and Marluxia's in therapy...Besides, this _is_ a Smash Bros. fic and I'm your favorite character.

Author: Fair enough. Wait, aren't you supposed to be mute?!?

Link: (sweatdrops) On with the fic!

* * *

Smash Mind

-Master Hand-

_Play_

I am lonely.

My toys will help.

They keep me company.

I like them.

I've pulled them all from their different toy chests.

Just to play.

They never seem to want to play with me.

They seem happier with each other.

Why can't they sense that I only want to play?

Instead, they hurt me.

They keep on hurting me until I'm forced to leave.

I don't get mad, though.

I _never_ get mad.

They're only toys, after all.

I just discard them and move on to something new.

Like the crazy one.

He likes to play with me.

I don't really like him, though.

He only wants to hurt his toys.

I take care of mine.

I like playing with my toys…

* * *

Link: That's it?

Author: Well, they'll get longer over time. Just be patient.

REVIEW!


	2. Crazy Hand

Author: Hello again, it's me, I'm back from vacation with a brand new chapter of Smash Mind!

Link: Will this one be longer?

Author: Ehhh...not so much. Don't worry, they'll start getting longer from here on out. On with the fic!

* * *

-Crazy Hand-

_Destroy_

I'm bored.

My toys will help.

I love my toys.

I love to make them hurt.

They're funny when they hurt.

Especially when they blow up.

That's really cool.

Master Hand keeps spoiling my fun.

He says we shouldn't hurt our toys.

We should play with them and keep them forever.

That's silly.

It's more fun to see them get hurt.

Besides, we can keep getting new ones.

We can destroy them forever…

* * *

Link: You're _sure_ they're going to get longer?

Author: For the millionth time, yes!!! Next up is Giga Bowser.

REVIEW!


	3. Giga Bowser

Author: Here it is, the longer Giga Bowser chapter! I know you've all been waiting for this!

Link: Giga Bowser...ugh. He scares me.

Author: I know. (grins) I can't wait to play as him in Brawl.

(awkward silence)

Link: (sweatdrops) On with the fic!

* * *

-Giga Bowser-

_Strength_

Everyone was brought here for the same reason.

To be used for entertainment by our two hosts.

Except me.

I was different.

I was singled out after I got here.

The hosts made a deal with me.

Trade my competitor status for supreme power.

I accepted without hesitation.

I've always wanted power.

But Mario always got in my way.

I thought this was my lucky break.

Turns out this was a nightmare in disguise.

The first time I was defeated, the transformation began.

I felt myself growing larger and larger, my power levels increasing.

By the time I was done, everyone else seemed puny and insignificant.

I was a god!

I was immortal!

…I was a fool.

It didn't take me long to realize my new form had limitations.

When I was defeated, I stayed dead longer before reviving.

My huge form proved ungainly against smaller foes.

I was incredibly slow, giving enemies time to formulate a strategy.

I began to suffer defeat after defeat.

My weaknesses became common knowledge.

I was no longer a god.

I was now merely an obstacle.

I demanded that the hosts return me to my original form.

They agreed, but there was a catch.

Back home, I would be myself again.

Here, I would be trapped in Giga form.

It was then I realized the truth.

All along, I had just been another amusement to them.

Now, I must stay and fight.

I do not know how long this will continue.

I suspect it lasts forever.

I still have hope, though.

I hope to eventually return to my castle and end this nightmare.

For now, though, the battle continues.

What a price to pay for ultimate strength…

* * *

Link: Wow...I actually feel sorry for Bowser.

Author: Bet no one else thought there would be a bad side to being in Giga form! Well, when you strike a deal with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, there's got to be a catch somewhere...

REVIEW!


	4. Fighting Wire Frames

Author: Sorry for the long wait, everybody! Here's the Fighting Wire Frames chapter!

Link: The Frames? Really? This ought to be good.

Author: (grins) You bet it is. On with the fic!

* * *

-Fighting Wire Frames-

_Shells_

We are many.

We are faceless.

We are the Wire Frames.

That's what the Hands called us.

We awoke into this world confused.

We had a few stray memories, but that was it.

The Hands told us those memories were not our own.

We were confused, but then it made sense.

We were merely data of two combatants in this fight.

Zelda and Falcon.

Those names will resonate through us forever.

We were told that we were an upgrade from their previous experiment.

The Fighting Polygons, they were called.

Crude representations of all the fighters.

Eventually, the Hands learned less is more.

We were created.

End of story.

The Hands told us we only existed to be training material.

We did not care.

As long as we had a purpose, nothing else mattered.

So it began.

Every day, more of us were called to the place known as Battlefield.

Every day, more of us were created to take their place.

This did not disturb us.

It never will.

We Frames exist as a hive mind.

As long as one of us exists, we all do.

We exist without emotions, feelings, or personalities.

We simply…exist.

This allows us to live the way we do.

After all, we are only mere shells…

* * *

Link: (punches author in the shoulder) Thanks a lot. I'm never going to be able to attack the Frames again.

Author: (rubs shoulder) What? It's not like they mind!

Link: Hm. I guess that's true.

REVIEW!


	5. Sandbag

Author: Here it is, the Sandbag chapter! It's time for this story to earn its Humor designation!

Link: Sandbag isn't alive, you idiot!

Author: (angrily) Yes he is. Just watch. On with the fic!

* * *

-Sandbag-

_Numb_

I'm what you would call a piece of work.

An intelligent punching bag.

Yeah, I know that just raised a few eyebrows.

But that's my life.

I'm Sandbag.

A punching bag that can feel.

Honestly, what was E. Gadd _on_ when he made me?!?

I'm a total joke!

An entity designed to absorb blows!

What do you think that does to my self-esteem, huh?

I exist only to receive pain!

But, there is a small bright side.

I've come up with various ways to describe myself.

That has to count for something.

My life isn't that interesting.

I'm savagely whacked with a baseball bat repeatedly to break records.

Just the other day some transvestite in a green tunic tried a go at me.

He really let loose on that bat., let me tell you.

I landed a couple miles form my starting point.

As I lay there in pain, I heard "New Record!!!"

Elf boy over there is celebrating like crazy.

Whoop-de-friggin'-do.

I've been beaten to an even bigger pulp than ever.

Personally, I don't see what there is to celebrate about.

But no one ever thinks about me.

Heck, no one even thinks I'm self-aware!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand told me to clam up near everyone.

This isn't as easy as some would think.

You can't imagine how many times I've wanted to scream in pain.

I'm not even sure I have anything to scream with.

Do I have a mouth? I certainly don't know.

Well, I can hear without ears. I suppose I have a mouth.

But now I'm off topic.

The point is, here's my life in a nutshell:

Get beaten up.

It's not all that bad, though.

I've become numb to it….

* * *

Link: Let's see, that's Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser, the Wire Frames, and Sandbag... Is anyone left???

Author: Well, that's what I'm wondering. This is supposed to be the end, but if anyone can think of any other NPCs, I'd love to hear from you.

REVIEW!


	6. Metal Mario

Author: Sorry for the wait, everybody. I can only access my computer on the weekends, so look for updates then.

Link: So, you found another NPC, huh?

Author: Yes, I did. A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed with suggestions.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Metal Mario-

_Cold_

I am Metal Mario.

I was created by the Hands.

I have a brother.

We do not love each other.

We have no love.

We have no emotion.

Only the will to fight.

We were created to battle the beings known as Smashers.

We exist in a world called Battlefield.

We lie there, completely inert.

We wait for the Smashers.

When one comes along, then we fight.

Just yesterday, my brother was killed.

He was fighting the one known as Bowser.

He threw Bowser through the walls of Battlefield.

This opened a portal into a new dimension.

Metal Luigi left, eager to explore.

It was the Hand's dimension.

Final Destination.

How rightly named.

The Hands could not have us breaking the rules.

Metal Luigi was obliterated.

I do not care, though.

I am a creature of metal.

And metal is so cold…

* * *

Author: How was it?

Link: Wait...I never remember Metal Luigi getting killed by the Hands.

Author: (sweatdrops) Yeah...I kind of took a liberty with the story there. Without that, this chapter would have seemed like a rehash of the Wire Frames.

Link: Ohhh...I see.

REVIEW!


	7. Fighting Polygons

Author: Okay, it's the weekend, so here's the newest Smash Mind!

Link: Looks like you finally caved, huh?

Author: Yep. I'm _finally_ doing the Fighting Polygons. Don't worry, I've gone to special care to ensure this is **not** a Wire Frame clone.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Fighting Polygons-

_Discarded_

Emptiness.

That is all that is left for us.

We have been abandoned.

The Hands no longer have use for us.

They have found something better.

Wire Frames.

Sleek. Advanced. Powerful.

Everything we are not.

Our fate has not been changed.

We were going to be sacrificed one by one to the Smashers.

Now we will all go at once.

Our time has come.

We do not feel scared.

We have only the echoes of emotions.

I am last in line.

The others in front of me are instructed to leap into a void of oblivion.

My turn comes.

I hear a sound.

I turn around to see the cause.

My flesh double is racing toward me.

His name is Mario.

It is too late.

I fall off the side.

He jumps after me.

He grabs my hand.

He says he can find a better place for me.

Somewhere where my life has purpose.

Master Hand approaches.

He is angry.

Smashers are not meant to interfere with these tasks.

If Mario succeeds in saving me, there will be consequences.

He will be obliterated himself.

I have faint echoes of Mario's memories.

I know there are places that need him.

He cannot sacrifice himself for me.

I let go of his hand.

I slowly fall into the void.

My gaze never leaves his.

I smile.

His world needs him.

Mine does not need me.

There can only be one Mario.

I am just a hollow copy.

I deserve to be discarded…

* * *

Link: (sniff sniff) Man, that was deep, yet oddly familiar...

Author: (sweatdrop) I don't know what you mean! I totally did not rip off that idea from a 90's video game movie!

Link: (eyeroll) Whatever.

REVIEW!


	8. The Announcer

Author: Hi everyone! So sorry for the wait. Here's the newest Smash Mind!

Link: What the?! Who's this guy???

Author: Okay, I KNOW it's a bit of a stretch, but how many NPC's are left??

Link: Good point.

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Announcer-

_Entertainment_

It's starting again.

Time to pick up my microphone and get out there.

Those Smashers are ready to go at it.

Again.

You have to feel sorry for those guys sometimes.

I mean, they're endlessly whacking each other for others' amusement!

These guys don't even belong here!

They probably have friends and lives where they come from.

But hey, that's show biz for ya.

Anything that sells.

The public doesn't need a reason.

They just love senseless violence.

Watch them gasp as someone narrowly avoids a fall.

See them chant as one fighter dominates.

Kinda pathetic, really.

They're like mindless sheep.

Honestly, I don't even know if any of them have lives outside this.

I never see any of them outside the arenas.

But who cares, really?

The important thing is that they are here.

And when they're here, the Hands are happy.

A guy couldn't have a better pair o' bosses than them.

As long as I'm there for every fight, I get paid.

I don't even have to do much, really.

I just say a few lines at the beginning and end of each match.

The rest of the time, I just watch the show.

Whatta world we live in, huh?

This is all that occupies our time.

Smashing.

Hang on a sec, it's my cue.

"Ready…GO!!!"

And they're off again.

Really sad.

But that's the appeal, really.

You won't find something like this anywhere else.

That's real entertainment...

* * *

Link: (growls) I hate that guy...

Author: (sweatdrops) Now, Link, don't act too rashly. Now remember, if anyone can think of any more SMASH EXCLUSIVE NPCs, then tell me about them!

Link: But please don't mention any ones from Brawl. We know as little about them as you do! Once we exhaust all the NPCs from SSB/SSBM, we'll end this fic and start on Smash Mind 2 after Brawl comes out!

Author: You heard the man. I'd like to keep this fic going and I'm desperate for ideas, so be sure and

REVIEW!


	9. The Audience

Hi everyone, sorry this is late. I'm dealing with a lot of stuff right now and I'll try to update ASAP.

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Audience-

_Show_

It's starting again!

Hurry, hurry, take your seats!

It's time for the Smash!

Ooh, shh, quiet down.

"Ready…GO!!!"

Yeaaah! Wooo! All right!

Look, here they come!

Hey look, there's that 'Marion' person.

What is that thing, some kind of turtle?

That guy in the brown cape looks scary.

Ha, look, that green guy's wearing a _skirt_!

There they go!

Wow, nice recovery!

Ooh, he grabbed the turtle guy!

BOOM! Yeah! That fire explosion was awesome!

The creepy guy's using weird purple magic!

He's really beating up that green guy.

Geez, what'd _he_ do to make that guy so mad??

Like someone who looks that ridiculous could get anyone mad.

Heh, I know.

Wait, are those bombs?!?

No way! He's blowing up that guy!

Man, he's more powerful than he looks.

Wow, look, everyone else is loving this.

"_Go Link!...Go Link!...Go Link!..._"

That Link guy grabbed the other guy with a claw thingy!

He's throwing him, he's throwing him!

Oh! And the magic guy is out!

Everyone just gasped, what happened?

You missed it, the red guy threw the turtle off the stage!

Threw? Are you kidding me?

How strong is that guy?

Look, the red guy and green guy are going at it!

Wow, nice sword action!

Ooh, the red guy's hurt bad.

Can he keep fighting.

Look, look, he's getting up!

He's rushing him!

BAM! That looks **so** cool when he spins his sword like that!

And the red guy is out!

"GAME!"

Looks like the green guy won.

He seems kinda sad, though.

You think maybe he didn't want to defeat the red guy?

You kidding me? He's a Smasher! They love to fight!

He's just tired. Big battles do that to you.

Yeah, you're probably right.

Okay, time to go.

Clean up after yourself, don't leave any trash.

That was really something.

Yeah, you're right.

What a great show…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Guess what? Next time is the last chapter! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we are coming to the end of Smash Mind! Don't worry, though. After Brawl comes out, I'll be sure to get busy on Smash Mind 2.

REVIEW!


	10. Player 1

Author: Well, here we are. We seem to have reached the end of Smash Mind.

Link: But don't expect us to go out lightly. We've got our biggest chapter yet here, as well as a sneak peek as what's in store for the future!

Author: For anyone who doesn't visit Brawl looks to be chock full of NPCs!

Link: If you still feel sad, don't look at this as the end - look at it as the beginning of something greater.

* * *

Smash Mind Finale

-**Player 1-**

_**To Smash**_

I just have to ask.

How do you sleep at night?

Do you know what you do?

You are pulling heroes from their own worlds.

All for your twisted little game.

Senseless violence.

Do you know the good they could be causing if they weren't here?

Instead, you have them fight each other.

What is the point, really?

They certainly don't like doing it.

But your word is law.

They always do what you command.

I bet sometimes they wish they had someone else in command.

"What makes you any better than me?" I bet you're asking.

Well, I'm different.

I'm the Smash Mind.

I know everything.

See everything.

The masters.

The footsoldiers.

The punching bags.

The clones.

And of course, the Smashers.

There is much more going on here than what you see.

There are triumphs.

Failures.

Hopeless odds.

Unbelievable victories.

True heroes.

Diabolical villains.

But you don't care, do you?

You have no desire to enter their hidden world.

You just want a battle with no cause or purpose.

Quite frankly, you disgust me.

But at least now it's ending….

What was that?

You've got to be kidding me!

You're going to do it **again**?!?

They've barely had time to recover!

Oh well.

I suppose it was inevitable.

I guess I'll be back for it, too.

If only you could understand.

To Smash is a very simple task.

But to understand the world beneath it-

That's much harder.

I'll return whenever you need me.

I'll still have most of the same faces.

There will be some new ones, too.

A primitive race.

An enigmatic leader.

An obedient android.

A monstrous plant.

A benevolent goddess.

And many others still hidden.

For now, we will wait.

The Smashers.

And the Smash Mind.

Waiting for you to smash…

* * *

Author: Don't worry, when I get Brawl for Christmas I'll be playing it just as much as you guys are! Between furious Wi-Fi matches I'll be sure to update Smash Mind 2!

Link: And don't you worry, I'll be here too!

Author: If you liked this chapter or the series in general, be sure to tell me in a

REVIEW!


End file.
